Starting Life All Over Again
by FallenAngel813
Summary: SasuSaku The battle raged on an on, as if it were to never end. Sparks could be seen from the clash of their kunais. The battle had gone for a long time as the rain continued to storm down upon them making everything dark, wet, and mysterious...
1. The Battle

-1 Change The Shinobi In Me

Chapter One 

The battle raged on an on, as if it were to never end. Sparks could be seen from the clash of their kunais. The battle had gone for a long time as the rain continued to storm down upon them making everything dark, wet, and mysterious. The young konoichi attacked mercilessly at her opponent, her eyes filled with different emotions. Sadness, Pain, Regret, and most of all anger. Her opponent was strong and she was having a hard time fighting against this vile creature. Its eyes were a deadly piercing yellow as if mocking her. She charged once again with a chakra enforced fist towards her opponent only to miss and to hit the ground causing the ground to crumble to thousands of pieces.

"Orichimaru!!! Come back here and fight!!!" yelled the pink haired med-nin. Her chakra reserve was getting lower and lower as she kept on fighting with all her might.

"My, my Sakura-chan, you have grown a lot over these years…You would make an excellent container, you know…"

"Shut up!!! I'll never work for you, even if I die!. I'll never forgive you for what you have done to Naruto and Sasuke!!" Tears were now streaming down her porcelain face but they could not be seen for the rain made everything look unclear.

"I'll kill you for killing them!!! It's all your fault and you will PAY!!! She did a few hand signs preparing for her final attack. She took out her katana and infused it with all of her chakra. Orichimaru prepared a jutsu as well as they charged at one another. Their chakra could be seen flowing out from their bodies. Their weapons clashed as they stared at one another when all of a sudden, a bright white flash was seen from the contact of their weapons. The strong contact blew both of them apart each landing on the ground on their backs. Neither could move for they were entirely out of chakra.

Sakura had many cuts all over her body and was now lying in a pool of her own blood. Orichimaru was in the same state except he wasn't moving at all. She tried to move, only to gasp out in pain and fell back to the ground. She was slowly losing unconsciousness as she looked upward to the sky, with the rain still pouring down as if mourning for all of her losses. Her heart was broken, her best friend was dead and so was her first love. She felt herself succumb to darkness as she slowly closed her emerald eyes.

'_I'm so sorry, Naruto, Sasuke, I had hoped that we could see each other once again…I wonder if this is the end for me now, it hurts so much I wish that everything could have been different. If only I could have changed If only I was stronger like you two, I might have been able to save you but it's too late for me now…'_

Sakura closed her eyes, wishing that everything could have been different. '_I wish I could go back to the past and change everything…'_ Wait, why was she still thinking, shouldn't she be dead right now? She wondered. She slowly opened her eyes only to close them again for the sun was shining brightly through the window.

'_A window? What is this place? Where am I?…'_


	2. Realizations

-1Chapter Two

'_Where am I?'_ thought Sakura. She realized that she was in a room, but not just any room, it was her old bedroom at home. "What am I doing here? I thought I was dead." She got up from her bed and inspected herself. There weren't any signs of cuts, gashes, or bruises at all. All of this seemed so confusing. But what happened next completely shocked her. When she looked into the mirror, she saw herself. But she wasn't eighteen years old anymore. Instead, she saw herself as a twelve year old back when she was genin. She stared at herself in the mirror. "This can't be real, I'm supposed to be dead." She pinched herself thinking this was all a dream, but it was all real.

"Sakura, hurry up you're going to be late for school"

'_Okaa-san? I thought that she died when I was fifteen…'_ Sakura left her room to go downstairs to see if this really was true. Her mother was cooking and making breakfast in the kitchen while her father was at the table reading a newspaper. She was shocked.

"Okaa-San, Otou-San, is it really you?"

"Of course, who else would be dear? Sakura, are you feeling alright?" Her mother asked her.

"I-I'm fine"

"Maybe you're just nervous, you will be graduating soon after all" Her father beamed at her. "And soon you will become a genin and will become an excellent ninja.

'_I really am back in the past…I can't believed it"_

"All right now enough talking. Hurry along now Sakura, you wouldn't want to be late for school now would we?"

"Hai Okaa-san, I'll be back later then, Sayonara!"

Sakura quickly left the house and went outside. It was very bright and sunny out in the Konahagakura Village. "It's as if nothing has changed at all" All of a sudden, she saw a young blond male with cerulean eyes running past her carrying a bucket of paint and was currently being chased by two jounins.

'_Naruto? I can't believe it, it really is him! This really is true, this is my second chance to start my life over again. I just have to make the best of it, I can't mess up, I just can't.'_

"Well, I guess I'll see him again at the academy, after all he is going to get caught anyways."

She started to walk towards the academy. When she arrived, she couldn't help but smile at the sight. All of her old friends were here. Hinata was sitting in the corner, being shy as usual. Tenten was sitting next to Neji discussing about weapons and such. Ino was fawning like a fan girl over Sasuke as usual. Wait a minute, Sasuke?

'_Why am I so shocked to see that everyone is here and that I'm back in the past? Me and my issues…'_

**Yea, you do have issues**

'_What the? Who are you and what are you doing in my brain?'_

**I'm you of course, I'm your inner-self!**

'_What are you doing here, I thought I got rid of you a long time ago. _

**Well you're twelve years old again so I still exist you know**

'_Oh. Well uh we better get to our seat, Iruka-sensei will be here any minute now I guess"_

**Okay, then I'll cya later!! Shannaro!!**

Sakura decided to sit next to Hinata since her usual seat next to Sasuke was crowded with a hoard of fan girls.

"Ohayo Hinata, is it okay if I sit next to you?"

"S-s-sure S-sakura-san. I-I don't m-mind at all"

"Ne, Hinata, you don't have to be so formal with me. I'm a friend after all. You should try not to stutter so much." Sakura smiled sweetly at her.

"H-Hai Sakura-chan"

"There, that's better, oh yea, do you want to know a secret? Its about Naruto."

"W-What about him?"

Sakura whispered to Hinata, " I heard that he likes girls like you, all you have to do is go up to him and admit your love to him. He just doesn't realize that he likes you yet, but he will as soon as you tell him. The baka is kid of clueless when it comes to love"

"Really? But I'm not sure if I should go up to him and tell him though…" She started to twiddle her two index fingers together which was a sign that she was very nervous.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon anyways, Iruka-sensei must have caught him by now. He needs someone to care for him you know since he's very lonely. You should be there for him Hinata, after all, you are the only person that truly loves him, you just have to try. Be brave Hina-chan, I'll be there for you every step of the way"

"Okay, Sakura-chan, I'll tell him today, I promise, no matter what and I always keep my promises. And thank you Sakura-chan, you really are a good friend. I'm glad that you're here with me."

"Anytime Hina-chan."

_Yes, they're going to be together!!! Ah, I remember when Hinata finally told Naruto her feelings when we were fifteen, it took her so long and he finally accepted. They look so good with each other. _Sakura grinned at this thought. She could not wait to see them together again after all they really did make a really cute looking couple. But then, her trail of thoughts were broken when she started to hear some girls shouting a few desks below her.

SASUKE-KUN!!!! WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!

MARRY ME!!!

WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME???!!!!

NO GO WITH ME, IM MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN HER!!!

NO, ME!!

A vein popped up from her forehead. They were so loud, she was getting really annoyed from their arrogant behavior. _I can't believe that I used to be as stupid as they were, fawning over Sasuke-kun like he was some prized object. Well that's one way I changed. At least I'm not a fan girl any more. Poor Sasuke, probably cant go two feet without some girl screaming his name and begging him to go out with her. Might as well enjoy the show."_

Sigh, this is so bothersome. A few moments later, Iruka came through the door with a tied up Naruto. After that, he announced to everyone that they would be re-doing a henge no jutsu test again whether you passed or failed. Everyone complained since they did not feel like doing it. Sakura was up first and was able to perform the jutsu perfectly after all, she had perfect chakra control.

When Naruto came up, he performed his sexy no jutsu technique and caused Iruka to have a major nosebleed. _Hm, he's still that hyperactive knucklehead after all. _After class, Sakura walked towards her home. She decided she would go eat some ramen at Ichiraku's stand. Before she entered, she heard Naruto and Iruka talking and listened to their conversation. She smiled after hearing Naruto say that he wanted to become a great Hokage. She then turned to walk home instead of eating. Besides, her mother would be making dinner anyways.

"I guess I officially become a genin tomorrow after our test. Didn't Naruto fail it at first when we where younger? I guess I could help him tomorrow so that he'll be able to pass it."

After dinner, she went to her room to prepare for bed. She recalled a memory of seeing how sad and lonely Naruto felt when he wasn't able to graduate along with the rest of his classmates. She felt bad remembering that. "That's it, I'm definitely going to help him pass tomorrow, after all, we're going to end up being teammates again anyways. She sighed, and succumbed to sleep thinking about what would happen tomorrow…

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter Feel free to review but no flames please, this is my first fanfic that I have ever written lol. I hope there aren't any mistakes lols


	3. Strength

Chapter Three

Sakura opened her eyes as the sun shined through her windows. Today was the day that she would graduate and become a genin, again. She prepared herself and started to tie her hair. "

"Hmm, this hair style really does make my forehead look big.sigh, no wonder everyone picked on me. My chest is flat too…just great. Now I have to wait until I'm thirteen before I actually have a chest!!! Aw, I have to go through puberty again, this just sucks!"

Sakura didn't really like the way she looked so she decided that she would change into a different outfit. She searched her closet for something else to wear when she finally found what she was looking for. She wore a red dress like her old one but it didn't have any sleeves so it would show her shoulders more. The dress was just a few inches shorter than her old one and she put on a pair of tight black shorts to show off her slender legs. To finish it off, she took out a pair of red sandals. She looked at herself in the mirror again to see it looked good or not. It looked better than her other one but something wasn't right.

"Ah, I know! I'll change my hairstyle!"

She grabbed a kunai and went into the bathroom. She took off her ribbon that tied her hair in place and decided what to do. Once the ribbon came off, her bangs covered her eyes.

"Uh lets see, oh I have an idea, I'll just trim my bangs a little bit. Maybe I'll layer my hair a little bit too so it won't get in the way too much.

A few minutes later Sakura came out of the bathroom and decided that she would go and visit Naruto now. On the way, many people were looking at her, so she felt kind of strange

_Is there something wrong with the way I look?_

**Nah, we're just so totally awesome!!! I mean look at us, thanks to your brain, we actually look great!!! Looks like you'll be having fan boys earlier than before.**

_Great, just great…well at least I look better. Ha!_

**Chyea!!! Believe it!!!**

_Okay….I'm just gonna stop talking to you for now._

After Sakura was done talking to her inner-self, she went to Naruto's apartment.

Knock, knock, knock "Naruto are you there? It's me Sakura"

Naruto then opened to door to see who was knocking.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!! WATCHA DOIN HERE???!!!"

"Uh, I just came to see if you wanted some help with your techniques and stuff. After all the exam is today and you want to become a genin don't you?"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH SAKURA-CHAN I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!"

"Naruto calm down already, you're going to wake everyone in the village up!!!! It's still early out you know!!!" Then she bonked Naruto on the head. "Baka"

"Hurry up and eat, so we can start training. It won't take long so we'll be on time for the exam today."

"Okay, o yea do you want to come in and wait?"

"Sure I guess."

When she stepped inside she saw that he was kind of a slob, ramen cups were littered near the trash can, plus his bed was really messy. _Does he live off of ramen? Seriously, he needs to eat other foods too. "_Uh Naruto, I don't think you should drink this milk, its expired you know. You're going to get sick if you drink this."

"Eh, really? Well thanks for telling me. Maybe you should be a med-nin someday Sakura-chan, since you really seem to know your stuff!"

"Thanks Naruto, now hurry up." _Wait a minute, I wonder if I still have my healing powers from what I learned from Tsunade-sama. I wonder if I have any of powers that she taught me. Oh no, does this mean I have to do it all over again?_

While Sakura was pondering about her strength, she didn't notice a piece of glass that was on the floor. Without knowing, she accidentally stepped on it. "Itai!! That hurts!!"

"Ne Sakura are you all right?!"

"Yea, I'm all right, I just need to go to the bathroom for a minute"

Once she stepped into the bathroom, she sad upon the toilet to remove the glass fragment from her foot. "Ugh, this really hurts. Maybe I should try to see if I can heal it." She focused her chakra and placed her hand upon her foot. The chakra felt soothing as it healed her cut.

"Yes! I still have my healing skills!" _This will be very useful when we go on missions. Maybe I'll improve even more since I already have this skill at my age. This is great._

"Okay Naruto, lets go."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

A while later…

"Come on, keep trying, focus your chakra correctly Naruto!!"

"Okay! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!"

After a cloud of smoke appeared, Sakura was able to see many Narutos standing around her.

"Naruto, you did it!!! You finally got it!!!"

"I did it, I really did it. Thank you so much Sakura! I'm glad that you were there to help me. Uh, would you be my friend?" Naruto started to rub the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"You baka, I'd be happy to be your friend. Now hurry up we gotta go to the academy now. Lets ace this test!!!"

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the academy along with all of the students that attended there. At the end of the day, all the students were gathered in a group together shouting in excitement for all them had graduated. Sakura looked toward the swing and showed a smile on her face. There sat no one. There wasn't a sad blonde haired boy sitting there at all. Instead, he was standing next to her, proclaiming that he was one step closer to becoming the greatest Hokage of Konoha. He was showing off his headband to everyone, proving that he was finally a ninja. She felt proud, proud that she was able to save Naruto from being in the dark, of being lonely. He seemed a lot more happy than usual and she was glad for that. Soon afterwards, everyone left to go home. Sakura decided to take a short walk around the park to clear her mind.

"I guess we'll be sorted out into teams tomorrow. I'm glad that we'll be a team once again. I missed you a lot guys and I'm glad that I have this second chance to change the things that we did wrong. I can't wait to see you again…"

With a happy thought, she watched the sun start to set painting the sky with vibrant colors. She had a feeling that everything would turn out fine.

­­

Sakura woke up to an early start in the day. She felt great. Instead of tying her headband around her head, she tied it around her neck instead. After she got dressed, she went downstairs and bid her parents goodbye. She walked down the street to get to the academy. Along the way, she saw her old friend/rival Ino Yamanaka leave the shop.

_Sigh, here she comes, I can't believe that we used to fight over Sasuke-kun so much. We broke off our friendship just because we were obsessed with him. Well I don't feel like racing her to the academy, she could sit next to him for all I care._

"Good morning, Sakura."

"Good morning, Ino."

Sakura then started to walk towards the academy along with Ino.

"I can't believe you graduated."

_Might as well go along with this._

"The past doesn't matter anymore Ino. Starting today we're both ninjas so I'm not going to be your rival anymore. You can have Sasuke if you want. You've lost one rival, but you still probably have thousands more you know. If you ask me, I think you're pretty enough to find someone that will actually love you one day rather than fawning over one guy that doesn't even show the slightest bit of emotions. But I'm still not going to lose to you anymore Ino. As a kunoichi, I'll work hard to be the best and I hope the best for you too. Well, Ja ne. "

Sakura left a shocked Ino standing in the middle of the street. She couldn't believe that Sakura could be the better person and just walk off AND say that she wasn't going to fawn over Sasuke like a mindless fan-girl anymore. She stood there for a minute and realized that she was supposed to go the academy.

"Eh, Sakura wait up! Don't just leave me like that!"

After a minute, Ino caught up with Sakura. She was panting a little since Sakura was pretty fast at walking.

"Um Sakura?"

"Yea?"

"So does this mean we can be friends again?"

"Sure, if you're willing to then so am I. You can't expect me to forget about you since after all you were my first and only friend when I was being picked on by those fan-girls. I really did appreciate what you did for me. Ever since then, I looked up to you but now that we are Konoha kunoichi, we are equals."

After Sakura's little speech, Ino was teary eyed.

"Sakura!!!" Ino pulled Sakura into a hug which while saying how sorry she was for being mean and so on.

­

Sakura and Ino arrived a little early so there were still many seats missing. Ino decided that she would sit next to someone else rather than fawn over Sasuke since she too wanted to prove that she wasn't just some fan girl that obsessed with a boy. Ino noticed a boy that was asleep. She was interested how his hair reminded him of a pineapple.

Sakura looked around for a seat to see that in front of Ino. When she sat there she noticed that someone was sitting next to her. She smiled, knowing that it was her old teammate and first crush Uchiha Sasuke. But then she wondered, where was Naruto? Oh well, he must be coming in late then.

With nothing to do, she turned to face Sasuke and tried to start a conversation with him.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

Sakura sweat dropped. Oh yea, he doesn't really talk that much at all. Well so much for trying.

A few minutes later all the students arrived. When Naruto came, he automatically spotted Sakura and sat next to her.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

"Ohayo Naruto. You're being energetic as usual"

"I'm just really excited! I hope we get to be on the same team!"

_We will Naruto, no doubt about it._

"Who knows Naruto, maybe we will maybe we won't. We just have to wait and see."

Suddenly, all these girls appeared beside Sakura and Naruto.

"Move it loser, you're in our seats"

Naruto was afraid of the daily aura that was ventilating from these girls so he quickly moved out of his seat only to trip and land face flat on the floor.

_Well, he's gonna be knocked out for a while after that crash. So clumsy…_

Her thoughts were broken when she heard someone say her name.

"Hey you, forehead girl, move it. You're in MY seat.

_What did she just call me?_

**Ew its that slut Ami. Don't you remember her?**

_Tch, how am I supposed to forget her? All she did was make my life hell. Picking on me, calling me names, beating me up, bullying me. She acts like she's a queen, ruling over everything._

**Hehehe, well she don't look like one at least. Ha, do you see that face? Who's gonna fall in love with that?**

_No one. Ha. I'll show her who's boss then…_

"Since when was it your seat? I didn't see you sitting here at all when I came in"

"Well its my seat, cuz YOU"RE sitting next to MY Sasuke-kun!!! Move it along forehead girl. You're such a freak. Who in the world would fall in love with a girl that has freaky green eyes and pink hair?"

Ami had struck Sakura's last nerve. Sakura bowed her head down low as her bangs covered her eyes. She started to shake, not from fear, but from anger. Ami and her friends laughed at her.

"Aw look at the poor little freak. She's probably crying since she's all alone and has no friends." Ami started to laugh but stopped when Sakura stood up.

"If you're so great, prove it by defeating me. Prove that you're stronger and that you actually are worthy of being a kunoichi because if you can I'll be glad to give you my seat. If you can't then you don't deserve to sit wherever you please."

"Humph, I can beat you in anything after all I'm one of the smartest and most prettiest girls in the academy! Isn't that right girls?" The girls around her only nodded meekly. "So how am I supposed to prove that I'm stronger than you forehead?"

"Easy, just follow me"

Sakura went through the window of the classroom and landed gracefully on the ground by using her chakra to support herself. She waited for a while since Ami had to use the stairs to get outside. All of the students went to the windows to see what would happen between the two. Even Sasuke walked to the window. He was just interested in what would happen.

"So forehead, how should I defeat you?"

"Easy, fight me"

"Go ahead, I'll give you the first try. I'll go easy on you so this should be very quick."

"You're asking for it! Ami charged at her and tried to punch her but Sakura easily dodged her attack and kicked the back of her leg causing the said girl to fall down. Ami got up again and tried to attack by throwing some shruikens towards her. The shruikens hit Sakura, but instead showed a log. Sakura had used a substitution jutsu. Then Sakura appeared behind her and kicked Ami's back. Ami fell to the ground panting. She was already tired from the fight. Sakura decided that Ami would be too tired to fight back so she walked away from her towards the academy.

"Why are you running away forehead? Afraid that I might beat you?"

Suddenly Sakura stopped. She turned around and threw a kunai past Ami. It was close enough to create a small cut across her cheek where a little bit of blood started to come out.

"There's no need to run away from the likes of you. I'm tired of your bullshit so leave me alone cuz if you don't I won't hesitate to actually hurt you."

With that Sakura, walked back to the classroom to sit back in her seat once again. Ami was angry at Sakura and hated her for embarrassing her like that in front of the whole academy. She went back up to the classroom later on too.

Sasuke was actually impressed. This girl was interesting. It was strange how she didn't fawn over him like every other girl in this academy did.

Everyone started at her. She wasn't in a very good mood right now so she gave off an evil glare that made all their heads turn back to whatever they were doing. They were afraid of what she could do if she was in a really bad mood. A moment later, Naruto woke up not knowing what had happened.

"Eh, what happened?"

"Naruto, get off the floor already. You've been knocked out for a few minutes. Hurry up Iruka-sensei will be here soon."

"Okay."

"OHAYO SASUKE-KUN!!!"

"NE SASUKE-KUN DONT YOU THINK THAT I LOOK WONDERFUL?!"

"SASUKE-KUN PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME"

"I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!!!"

Sasukes's fangirls were fawning over him with hearts in their eyes. _Great, they've already started. This just isn't my day. Ugh, I can't even stand my own fan boys. Eww,there's one staring at me right now._

Naruto jumped onto the desk and glared at Sasuke intently. They both glared at each other, sparks, flashing between their eyes. Sakura noticed what was happening. _Oh great, not again. "_I don't see whats so great about him. Why do girls always chase after him and drool after him?" The glaring competetion went on.

All of a sudden the boy below Naruto stood up and accidentally bumped Naruto causing him to move forward even closer to Sasuke's face. Just when their lips were going to come into contact, a hand slipped in between their lips. Sakura had just saved Naruto's and Sasuke's first kiss from being stolen from them. She then threw Naruto into his seat beside her.

"Stop being such a baka and stay still till Iruka-sensei gets here."

"Eh, gomen nasai Sakura-chan." Naruto's head still hurt so he was feeling a little dizzy. When Sakura stood up, Naruto accidentally fell and tripped her into Sasuke.

"Ah, I'm sorry again Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to make you fall. EHHH SAKURA-CHAN WHY ARE YOU KISSING THE TEME?!" When Naruto had accidentally pushed Sakura into Sasuke, Sasuke had turned his head a little only to come in contact with Sakura's lips. Sakura and Sasuke separated quickly from each other shocked from what had happened. Sakura covered her mouth and was blushing madly. She had just had her first kiss stolen by THE Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was blushing as well, but he tried to keep his cool so he folded his arms the way he always did and bowed his head down to hide his face. Yet still, you could still see a tint of red across his cheeks.

"Naruto you baka! Its your fault!"

"Ehehehehe…sorry?"

"Oh forget it."

_I can't believe that I lost my first kiss...Stupid Naruto..great, now all the fangirls are giving me death glares..._

The class waited for their sensei to come. Sakura kept on blushing for she wasn't able to forget that 'fateful' encounter with a certain boy. She stayed quiet for most of the time.When Iruka-sensei arrived, he announced all the teams that would be formed. "Okay, team seven will have Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and "YEA!!! SAKURA-CHAN'S ON MY TEAM!" "Naruto, sit down and be quiet!" "Okay, okay…" "also on team seven will be Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka announced the rest of the teams. Now later on you will meet you new senseis.

_Finally, class is over. At least I get a break now. How am I supposed to face Sasuke-kun now, even though it was accidental, I KISSED HIM_!

**Yea, you go girl. I can't believe that we actually kissed him His lips were so soft, and warm, and just ooooh words can't explain it. You know you still love him…**

_I know I still do…but he'll never return my feelings. Well, I'm gonna go get something to eat. I'll talk to you later inner.'_

"Ah, I think I'll try to get Sasuke and Naruto to come and eat with me after we see Kakashi-sensei again since we're going to be a team again. This will be a start to a whole new beginning that we have started over…"


	4. Survival Training

-1Chapter Five

Sakura walked around looking for Sasuke and Naruto so that she could eat lunch with them since they were now a team. She couldn't find them anywhere so she gave up and decided to sit on a bench. It was a beautiful day outside and the wind was quite calming. She couldn't help herself so she decided to close her eyes while she had a smile on her face. The wind flowed softly through her hair making it seem as if she was an angel. Little did she know, a certain dark haired teammate was walking somewhere close to her. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a soft yet gentle voice singing. He was curious to know where the sound was coming from. He followed the sound until he had reached a bench. And upon it was a young pink haired kunoichi.

_Sakura?_

When Sakura had finished singing her song, she slowly opened her eyes revealing eyes that were a beautiful shade of emerald. She looked serene and peaceful. Sasuke felt himself blush but composed himself before she could notice.

"Eh, Ohayo Sasuke, uh how long were you there?"

"Hn, not long"

"Well, would you like to eat lunch with me? I'm not one of your fan girls so there isn't anything wrong with it."

"No thanks" Sasuke started to walk away from her with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

_Time for plan B! _

**We are so evil…**

"Its got tomatoes…."

Once Sasuke heard the word 'tomatoes', he froze in his steps. He pondered if he should accept her offer. After all, tomatoes were his favorite food… " Fine…"

Sakura giggled at his antics. _He looks so cute when he blushes. _ After he accepted the bento from her, they sat on the bench and ate their lunch in silence. It wasn't and uncomfortable silence, it was a peaceful one that they enjoyed. Sakura had noticed that Sasuke had some food at the edge of his mouth. _That's so cute _Unconsciously, she took a napkin and wiped it off for him. He turned his head towards her when he felt that she was wiping his face with a napkin. When Sakura looked Sasuke in the eye, she realized what she was doing and froze. She took her hand back and blushed madly. Sasuke was doing the same thing. Both of them were embarrassed so they turned their heads away from each other.

"U-uh, we should be going to meet up our new teacher now…"

"Hn…"

Both walked towards the academy in silence. Both too embarrassed to look at one another.

_I can't believe I did that!!! I'm so stupid! He must think I'm crazy or something!_

_What's with me? I've never acted like this towards anyone much less a girl…_

It was time for Group Seven to meet their new sensei Hatake Kakashi. They were waiting in one of the academy classrooms. Naruto was being very impatient because their group was the only group that didn't meet their teacher yet since he was running very late. _Late as always. Wouldn't have it any other way. Probably got lost on the "Road of Life" again._

"Naruto, stop playing around and just sit down already"

"But why is the teacher for our seventh group the only one late? All the other groups went somewhere with their new teachers already, and even Iruka-sensei already went home!"

"He probably has his reasons" _Ha, now he's gonna put that chalkboard eraser so that it'll fall on Kakashi-sensei's head. Ah, he's gonna hate us right from the start then. Better get ready._

"It's his fault for being late, so once he opens the door its gonna fall on him!"

"You're gonna get us all into trouble you know."

"A Jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that."

Just then, Kakashi opened the door only to have the chalkboard eraser fall upon his head. Naruto started laughing and pointed at Kakashi. "He fell for it! He fell for it!"

"Naruto you baka"

_He hates us for now…_

"How should I say this…My first impressions of you guys are… I hate you."

_I knew it! What happens next? Oh yea, we tell each other our goals, dreams, and stuff. I've changed so…what are my goals and dreams? I'm not obsessed with Sasuke-kun any more, so what really is my goal in life?_

"Let's, see, why don't you introduce yourselves. State what you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that I guess."

"Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei?"

"Me?"

_I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream…_

_I have a few hobbies. Same old Kakashi, him and his mysterious self…_

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream…

I have a few hobbies. Now it's your turn."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more! I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens!!! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! Believe it! I'll make all the villagers recognize my existence."

_Well that was…interesting? No, not really, he's still overly obsessed with his ramen. I guess I'm up next now._

"Next then."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like learning all the ways of a Shinobi. I want to become one of the greatest kunoichi in this village so that I can protect the people that I love and care about. One of my hobbies is to cook and train. My goal is to become a great medical ninja so that I can find ways to help people in need. And I'm not really sure of what I dream to achieve."

"Wow Sakura-chan, that's a whole lot!"

"So what do you hate?"

"Naruto…"

"WHAT?!!!"

"Hahahahaha, I'm just kidding Naruto. I hate it when people make fun of the way I look since its not everyday that you see a girl with pink hair and green eyes."

_Interesting. Usually girls her age are more interested in love than ninja training._

"Okay then, how about you?"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as a dream. The revival of my clan, and to…kill a certain man."

_I hope he's not referring to me…_

_sigh, I guess he still wants to have his revenge against Itachi. I've just got to help him with his quest. If he leaves Konoha again, he'll be in danger. Itachi is too strong for him right now. What if he leaves to go to Orichimaru again? Wait a minute, since I'm back in the past, doesn't that mean that Orichimaru is still alive? Oh no…what if he remembers everything that has happened since our battle? This isn't good at all…_ Sakura stopped thinking about that for awhile when Kakashi started to talk.

"Well, you three all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."

"REALLY?! WHAT KIND OF MISSION IS THAT?"

"First, we're going to do something that we four can do."

"What is it?"

"Survival Training"

_Well this will be really easy. I'll definitely get one of those bells and all of us will pass. Just wait and see you guys. I'm not a weak little girl, I'll prove that I really am equal to you guys and I'll train to get better so that I can protect you. I can't stand the thought of losing you all again…_

**Yosh! Lets go and kick their butts and show them what we're made of!!!**

_ I agree… just you wait._

"EH, Why are we training if it's a mission? We had plenty of training when we were at the academy."

"This is no ordinary training."

"Then what kind of training is it?

_Naruto, stop asking him so many questions already. I just want to get this over with already._

Sakura got tired of their talking so she just ignored what Naruto and Kakashi were discussing.

"…Meet at the training grounds at five pm. Tomorrow. Don't eat anything because if you do, you will throw up.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura left the building to go home. "I'm definitely gonna pass the test tomorrow and officially become a genin!"

"Yes, we heard you the first time Naruto."

"Well, Ja ne Sasuke, Sakura-chan, I'm going to get some ramen now. I'm starving!"

"See you tomorrow then."

Sasuke and Sakura walked along the road together in silence. Sakura was pondering what she would do for the rest of the day while Sasuke walked along side her with his hands stuffed in his pockets. For Sasuke it was actually peaceful. It was strange how this girl didn't beg him to go out with her or how she didn't get over excited when he was in sight. It was actually quite nice. Both of them felt kind of awkward being next to each other after their accidental encounter at the academy.

"Well, Ja ne Sasuke-kun I have to go home now. I'll see you at the training grounds tomorrow!"

"Hn."

Sasuke wondered what kind of training they would have to endure tomorrow. He was sure that it would be easy for him. He only felt that his new teammates would hold him back since he considered them to be weaker. If only Sasuke knew that he should never underestimate people because there's more to them than meets the eye.

The next day, Sasuke and Naruto arrived early at the training grounds to wait for Kakashi. But Sakura was nowhere to be seen. It was because Sakura knew that Kakashi would be very late for the training so she decided that she would sleep in for an extra hour. After all, she didn't really feel like waiting around the training grounds.

An hour later, Sakura woke up and prepared her stuff to go training. When she arrived at the training grounds, she saw that Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the ground waiting to start their training. They looked pretty tired and hungry. _Well it's a good thing I brought some food with me today_ "Ohayo Sasuke-kun, Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan why are you so late?"

"Uhh, I overslept? Oh, do you guys want some food? You look really hungry."

"Nah, I don't want to throw up from the training."

"Well eat some fruit then, it'll help keep you focused. After all you won't be able to fight well if you don't have any energy in your body."

"Oh, then Okay!"

Sakura reached into her bag to pull out a bag of fruit. Naruto decided he would have an apple and he ate it really quickly but almost choked. "Naruto you baka, slow down when you eat!" "Ne Sasuke-kun, would you like some fruit?"

"No thanks, I don't like things that are sweet."

_Naw, really? Hmm…what does he like?_

"Well then have a tomato, they're not sweet but they're good for you." Once Sakura pulled out a tomato, it caught Sasuke's attention. "Hn." She tossed the tomato to him and he started to eat it.

_Guess he likes tomatoes then. _Sakura smiled knowing that she did something that he actually approved of. Now all they had to do was wait till Kakashi actually showed up.

About half an hour later Kakashi showed up.

"YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI SENSEI!!!"

"Sorry, I was on my way here when a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way here."

_Him and his pathetic excuses…they're always the same._

"Okay then, I've set this alarm to go off at noon. I have here two small bells…your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails doesn't get any lunch. Instead you will be tied to that tree stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you."

_I sure am glad that Sakura-chan gave us some food…_

"All you need is just one bell apiece. But since there aren't enough to go around, one of you is definitely headed for the stump. And whoever that is will be the first of you to fail. One of you is on your way back to school…and disgrace. You may if you choose, use shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

Sakura chose this time to put on a pair of gloves. Her gloves were really helpful when she wanted to protect her hands from any kind of damage.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Sasuke and Naruto jumped toward the trees to conceal themselves to wait for the best time to attack. But Sakura merely stood there.

_I wonder what she's up to…_

Sakura positioned herself into a fighting stance. Just when she was about to attack, Kakashi pulled out a little orange book. _Eh? Oh, its that perverted book of his… he's gonna need to put that away while I'm fighting though…_ Naruto thought that Kakashi was going to pull out a weapon so he jumped into the scene and tried to kick him. Kakashi was able to block his kick just by using his hand. Naruto placed more attacks on Kakashi, but he was able to block each and every one of them without even looking up from his little orange porn book. Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and made the hand sign of the Tiger.

_Oh no, poor Naruto…_

_Dobe_

"Konohagakure village's most secret and most sacred technique!!! ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

Naruto was blasted towards the lake after Kakashi's little attack.

_They're both buffoons…_

_Looks like its my turn now…_

Sakura prepared herself once again to attack. Sasuke thought that she wouldn't have any chance of defeating Kakashi at all since she was probably just a weak girl. "Oh Kakashi-sensei…." Sakura said in a sweet voice. "Yes?" Kakashi looked up from his book only to see a fist come towards him. Kakashi was knocked about ten feet away from her.

_What the?…How was she able to hit him?_

_Score!!!_

But after Sakura's attack, Kakashi had poofed and turned into a log. "Shoot, he used a substitution jutsu! Where is he?" Sakura looked around the area for any trace of him. _Below…_ Sakura leaped about five feet in the air only to fill her fist full of chakra and charge it into the ground below. With just that, Sakura destroyed the entire training ground and turned it into rubble. After the smoke had cleared, Kakashi was sitting among the rubble, not being able to believe that Sakura had such power.

"I found you Kakashi-sensei"

0o Kakashi was dumbfounded. This was no normal genin. _ What monstrous strength! How in the world would she be able to do that? She shouldn't even be able to hit me…_ Sakura charged at Kakashi once again. Her punches and kicks were quick so Kakashi actually had a hard time keeping up with her. While Sakura and Kakashi were fighting, Naruto slow dragged himself out of the lake. He saw that Sakura and Kakashi were fighting so he wanted to help as well. He created multiple copies of himself and charged at Kakashi. One of them grabbed Kakashi from behind to hold him in place. With that, Sakura and Naruto charged at Kakashi only to hit one of Naruto's clones instead.

_I can't believe that Sakura-chan is this strong!_

_Hn, how the hell did she do that?_

"Damn it, he used a substitution jutsu…he could be anywhere by now. Naruto split up, I'll go this way while you go that way."

"Hai"

Meanwhile, Sasuke was in the forest searching for Kakashi. _I can't believe that she can be so strong…she seemed like a weak person to me._ Sasuke sensed someone else's chakra near him so he hid his. He approached a bush and pushed it aside to get a clear view of Kakashi. _Now's my chance!_ Sasuke threw multiple shruikens and kunais toward Kakashi. They hit their target but it appeared to be a log instead. "Shit, where did he go?" Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke. "Yo" Sasuke turned and started to attack Kakashi. He used one of his clans special attacks. "Fire Style! Fire Ball Technique!" Sasuke was able to sent a large fireball that engulfed Kakashi. _That skill is beyond the capacity of any novice…his chakra shouldn't have developed enough yet to perform it! _When the flames and smoke disappeared, Kakashi was gone.

"He's gone! Is he above or behind me?"

"Below"

"!!! What the-?"

"Earth Style! Groundhog technique decapitation!" Kakashi's hand sprung from the ground and grabbed Sasuke's leg pulling him into the earth. Now Sasuke was stuck in the dirt with no way to move.

"Oh well! You know what they say! The nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down, right? Heh-heh-heh…"

"Kuso, I thought I was so close.'

Meanwhile, Sakura and Naruto were searching throughout the forest for any sign of Kakashi. Naruto was tired so he decided to take a break. When he approached the memorial stone, he saw that the bentos were still there.

"Heh heh, if I can't get those bells, I might as well eat everybody's lunch."

"Ahem."

Naruto turned around to meet Kakashi. "Ano, I was just kidding!"

"Too Late Naruto…"

As punishment, Kakashi tied Naruto to the tree stump. "NO! What did I do to deserve this treatment?!"

"You tried stealing everybody's lunch…"

"Oh yea….Heh"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was running around looking for Kakashi. "Where is he? We're running out of time!" Suddenly, she tripped over a rock. "OW!!" She was fine, but the poor rock must have been hurt since it shouted out. Wait a minute, rocks don't talk…at all. She turned around to see Sasuke's head sticking out from the ground.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun what are you doing there?"

"Sakura?"

"Stuck in the dirt now are we?"

Sasuke blushed and looked away. He started mumbling…"Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Eh, did you say something Sasuke-kun?" Sakura did hear what he said but she wanted him to ask her directly.

"I said, Are you going to help me or not?" _I can't believe I'm asking her for help!_

"And why should I Sa-su-ke-kun?" She giggled after seeing his expression towards her when she pronounced his name that way.

"sigh, Please…"

"Okay then!"

Sakura helped dig Sasuke out of the hole. Sasuke started to dust himself off from all of the dirt. Sakura noticed that there were some twigs and a little bit of dirt in his hair. She reached up and dusted it off for him. Both of them blushed madly when she realized what she was doing.

"Uh-uh, we s-should go look for Kakashi-sensei. We might be able to get the bells if we work together…"

"Hn."

_She's actually pretty cute when she blushes….maybe working together won't be that bad. Her strength might actually come in handy._

They walked back to the training field or what was left of it and found Kakashi. They had already planned a way to defeat him. Sasuke and Sakura took their fighting positions preparing themselves for battle together…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay I finally got to post it on! Sorry for the wait guys, I didn't have time to post it on lol. Reviews are greatly appreciated I think I'm gonna start another fic too but I'll still be able to work on this one Enjoy guys!


End file.
